


A Much Needed Distraction

by ReaOfSunshine



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 13:03:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18717631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaOfSunshine/pseuds/ReaOfSunshine
Summary: “We don’t have to talk,” he whispers, his eyes searching hers. “We can just be.”A gift/request for commander-sarah on Tumblr. ♥*Spoilers for chapter six, a-hoy!*





	A Much Needed Distraction

Tensions are running high as more questions are raised rather than answered and Alannah is beginning to feel the pressure.

Although she trusts August and Ezra to handle solving Lunaris’ portal problem, she can not help but feel a prickle of anxiety at the back of her mind as the proverbial guillotine hovers menacingly above the town. In an attempt to distract herself from that fact-- _albeit temporarily_ \--she begins to pore through the staggering amount of notes she has made since she arrived to Lunaris, hoping to piece together  _something_.

Among the scattered papers are thick tomes and decorative books that contain all of the information she owns--and could find--on the Enforcers. If they are truly behind what is happening, she wants to know  _why_. What could their motive possibly be? What role does she play into this plan of theirs?

_How many more people have to die for their cause?_

Without realizing it, the day had passed and night had descended upon the strange, little town. The candle at her desk had burned down to nearly nothing and the shadows it casts dance among the room. With the stars obscured by dark, threatening clouds and the street lamps hidden behind the seemingly permanent mist that swirls about Lunaris’ streets, the candle is her only source of light.

Carding a hand through her hair, she pushes away from her desk and the chair squeals in protest. Flinching at the sound, she shoots an annoyed glance at the offending object and huffs--for  _that_  to make her jump, she  _really_  needs a  _different_  distraction other than cooking up theories and stoking her anxiety.

A certain  _someone_  comes to mind and she can not help the smile that immediately tugs at her lips.

No sooner had  _he_  entered her thoughts did she begin to dress and ready herself to leave; securing her knives to their respective places and attaching her sword to her hip. Before departing, she snuffs out the candle and plunges her room into darkness.

The Wolf is relatively quiet as she goes down the stairs leading into the bar. A few of the citizens present nod as she passes, but the rest turn their gazes and return to their swill--as if they are trying to drown out the town’s dour current events. There is a knot in her chest, gripping her heart in an uncomfortable grip as the door to the Wolf shuts behind her. She wishes she could assuage their fears, but she knows that the best way to do  _that_  is to solve the mystery behind Lunaris’ creature and finally bring the town peace.  _She knows this_ , but it does not make seeing their misfortune any easier.

As Alannah makes her way through the town, she huddles deeper into her overcoat, because even though she is warm underneath her multiple layers, there is an almost  _unnatural_  chill to Lunaris. She can just  _feel_ the peculiar sensation in the air, dragging icy talons along the surface of her skin as she walks the empty, misty streets.

It does not take a hunter’s instincts to know there is  _something_ going bump in the night in this town.

But thankfully, her evening stroll is uneventful and she makes it to the catacombs without a hitch. After a little coaxing, she manages to dislodge her hand from its iron clad grip on her sword hilt and drops it down to her side. Taking a deep breath, she dips in through the entrance and haltingly navigates her way through the stonework maze. Despite knowing the general direction, the tunnels look similar at every turn and she pauses every couple minutes to remember the turns she needs to take.

In the end, her feet faithfully carry her before a familiar door--which opens before she can even knock, revealing Finn in a loose button-up and skin-tight trousers. A knowing smirk teases his lips as he looks his favorite hunter up and down.

“Here for a distraction, hm?”

Cool, dexterous fingers weave their way into her thick, ombré hair, coming to rest on the back of her neck. Alannah sighs contentedly, subconsciously leaning into his touch. Bright, molten gold eyes meet her gaze and a scarred eyebrow lifts in anticipation of her unspoken answer.

The heat from her blush is enough of a reminder to compose herself--even if it is for a brief moment. “I’m here to distract  _you_ , of course.” Her deflection comes easy and she steps forward even closer, the distance between them closing fast.

Finn chuckles, the sound a deep rumble in his chest. “ _Of course_ , silly me.” He detaches his grip from her neck and instead takes her hands in his, gently pulling her into his room. “Come on in.”

She is not quite sure what point in time it was, where she felt comfortable enough around the vampire to let her guard down. There is just something  _simple_  about her attraction to the man before her that lets her feel as if she can be herself and let go of the persona she has clutched onto for so long. Finn accepts her as is--hunter and all--and she feels  _free_.

Not that she would admit it out loud, but with Finn, she does not have to.

His cocky smirk melts into something more tender as he leads her to the edge of his bed, offering her a seat while he sits down beside her. The gesture is enough to melt her heart and she tightens her hold on their joined hands.  _He heard her._

“We don’t have to talk,” he whispers, his eyes searching hers. “We can just  _be_.”

Alannah is normally one to have a quick quip or a dose of sarcasm at the ready, but in stolen moments like these, the words dry up and he is right--she does not want to talk. She wants to live in the moment and just  _exist_. No General Dosi--just _Alannah_.

She lets go of his hands and slowly snakes her arms around his neck, urging him to shift closer. He obeys and eagerly meets her lips in a kiss; his prosthetic hand cupping the back of her head while the other hand grips the curve of her hip, holding her in place. A small sigh escapes her as he moves lower to press a kiss to her jaw, then another to the crook of her throat.

His movements are unhurried; wanting to take all the time he can. Because these fleeting moments are  _enough_.

Only time will tell if they will be enough in the future.


End file.
